My Hero Academia: Vigilant Plume
by hentaiftw66
Summary: What if instead of inheriting One for All, Izuku inherited Vice Admiral Smoker's belief in justice. Vigilante Izuku as of ch 1 who he is shipped with is still undecided
1. Chapter One: A White Hunter Emerges

**Greetings readers. Welcome to MHA: Vigilant Plume, in this story Izuku comes into the possession of the Moku-Moku no mi and is a vigilante. As with MHA: Blood and Rage the ship for this story is as of yet undecided. So let me know in the comments my dudes who you want our green haired smoke boi to have as a love interest. Without further ado let's get into it.**

Izuku always had a strong sense of justice. It was always his dream to be a hero. Even if for some reason he couldn't he knew he would become a police officer instead. He was that dedicated to being a good guy. That was until he learned that sometimes justice didn't come at the hands of heroes or the police. One day he learned that sometimes you have to take justice into your own hands.

You see when Izuku was four he learned he was quirkless. His old friend Katsuki Bakugo used his powerful explosion quirk to bully Izuku for this very reason. As a result he spent a lot of time with his mother, who was the most precious person anyone could have as a mother. He eventually got involved with his mother's hobbie of gardening. She couldn't have a big garden since they lived in an apartment complex, but it was the act of gardening itself that the two green haired cinnamon rolls enjoyed. One day a weird white colored fruit with swirls on it appeared on one of Inko's plants. Izuku saw it and thought it looked tasty so he plucked the fruit, washed it, and took a bite. Unfortunately for Izuku the fruit did not in fact taste good and it was horribly bitter. He kept in the refrigerator so he could tell his mom not to eat that particular fruit. Once she got home Inko scolded Izuku for eating an unknown fruit, but also thanked him for thinking of her.

Over the years Izuku came to resent heroes since Katsuki would always get praised for having amazing hero potential despite the fact that he was a bully. Instead he grew to admire the police. That is until the day Izuku's whole word view was trashed. There was a villain attack near his apartment complex. It was two random giant villains having a fight over something most likely inconsequential. No one really knows who, but one of the two giants stepped on Izuku's apartment complex. His mother was half trapped under the building and Izuku tried and tried to get her free despite being told by his mother to save himself. He cried out for someone, anyone to help, but no hero came to help and no policeman heeded his cries. He was alone and his mom was dying. As he punched the ground in frustration his hand turned into smoke. He gasped in surprise and tried to replicate the process with his entire body. He used his smoke body to get under the rubble despite his mother's protests and expanded while unconciously increasing the smoke's density. This act allowed a man with a black mask covering the top half of his face to move his mother from underneath the rubble.

"Oh my god sir thank you so much for saving my mother! Are you a new hero? I've never seen you before. Thank you once again sir." Izuku said as he devolved into a series of mumbles.

"Thanks are unneccessary kid after all I just dragged her. It was you who saved her. As for your other question my name is Knuckleduster! I'm the hero who saves those that normal heroes won't."

Izuku being the smart nine year old that he was pieced together that this man was a vigilante, but to be honest he didn't really care. This man saved his mom when the heroes did nothing. He was broken out of his thoughts by his mother's words.

"Mr. Knuckleduster. I can tell that my time is running short after all it's taking all my effort just to speak. I beg of you please take care of my baby boy. He's all that's ever mattered to me."

"Mom don't say that you'll be fine. Please mom, PLEASE!" the boy said with tears streaming down his eyes.

"I promise ma'am. I'll do my best to raise your boy into the finest man that's ever walked the earth."

"Thank you so much." the woman whispered out before finally passing away. Knuckleduster let the boy cry and mourn before taking the boy to his home to rest. The next day Knuckleduster adopted Izuku under his civilian alias Takeshi Kuroiwa.

When Izuku wasn't in school he was training his new power and his combat skills with the older vigilante. Over time Izuku cut his hair shorter and slicked it back **(A/N think of Smoker's post timeskip hair except green)** and wore a white jacket with dark green fur collar. He usually wore it open with a tight black shirt underneath and black pants with dark green combat boots. This was what he wore as his vigilante costume. He didn't really wear a mask since he could use his smoke to hide his identity. Also using some of Knuckleduster's more unsavory connections he came into the possession of a nigh indestructible jitte which was his weapon of choice as a vigilante.

He worked with his adopted father for a couple years before deciding to strike out on his own to follow his own meaning of justice. Knuckleduster understood and let him know that he'd always be there for his son and student. So at age 13 Izuku set of on his own as the solo vigilante Smoker. His targets were mostly the likes of bank robbers, petty thieves, murderers, and kidnappers whereas his father figure mostly hunted down drug dealers and drug users. He made a name for himself and was the enemy of villains and a capture target for heroes.

One fateful day a year into his vigilante career he saw his bully Katsuki Bakugo being assaulted by a sludge-like villain. He saw several heroes all fumbling around not knowing what to do. It was quite irritating to say the least.

"Honestly if you guys are gonna call yourselves heroes at least act like it." the boy mumbled before surging forward in a burst of smoke. Little did he know a certain emaciated hero not only heard him, but recognized him as well. He assaulted the sludge villain with his _White Spark_ technique and changed the density on contact. This loosened the sludge enough for Izuku to solidify one of his hands and throw Katsuki out of harms way. He then surrounded the villain and pummeled him with his fists coated in a weird hardening ability he discovered on accident. Through several hours of research he learned that the hardening and his vastly improved sixth sense were sub types of a power called haki. Once he was done he left in a cloud of smoke and began walking home.

As our protagonist was walking home All Might jumped in front of him. If it were six years ago he would have been freaking out. Now he wasn't too impressed.

"Can I help you All Might?" Izuku deadpanned.

"Don't play coy Smoker, the White Hunter. I saw what you did to the sludge villain and I must say I am impressed. So why do you choose to break the law and be a vigilante instead of becoming a hero?"

"Because, All Might the Symbol of Peace, sometimes being a hero isn't good enough. Some times the only way to save someone is to bend or break the rules."

"My boy I can't say I understand what you've been through nor will I pretend to do so. Instead I would like to offer you the opportunity to turn your life around. I am offering you my recommendation to join UA. I won't ask you to make your decision now. Instead if you wish to be a hero meet me at Dagobah beach in three days time. Before I leave what is your name young man?"

"Izuku Midoriya. I'll think about your offer, but I ain't promising anything."

"A fine name my boy, good bye young Midoriya. Remember Dagobah beach in three days time."

And with that the number one hero left. Izuku didn't know what he was really going to do. He didn't want to stop his work, but at the same time being a hero used to be his dream. He'd need to think about this.

 **Bang chapter one of Vigilant Plume is out. Unlike my other stort Blood and Rage I have two things to ask of you readers. First who shall be Smoke boi's love interest. Second should he attend UA and become a hero. Should he attend UA and remain a vigilante. Or should he remain a vigilante and refuse to go to UA. You guys decide. I initially intended for this to be a vigilante story, but if you guys want our very own White Hunter to be a hero i'm not opposed to it. So let me know what you guys want. That's all my dudes and remember Hentai is the one true god.**


	2. Chapter Two: Smokers Schooling

**Greetings readers. I appreciate all of the suggestions for the story. I will however be going with CyberKrasher's idea of Izuku going to UA and then leaving after seeing the injustice of the whole system. Izuku's love interest will be Nemuri Kayama better known as Midnight because as the R-rated hero or 18 only hero depending on translations it isn't too farfetched to believe that she'd date a teenager, besides Izuku already rejects social norms by being a vigilante so I think it would work. Also JustaGuy536 I'm proud to be your favorite author especially since I'm kinda making shit up as I go along, worry not my man my stories will continue it just might be at a slower pace than usual. ImNotJohnCena as of right now I can't promise that I will save Ragdoll from quirklessness since I don't really know how the story is gonna go atm, I never really know how its gonna go tbh, but if I can save her while believing it in the context of the story at the same time then I will. That's all to really address so without further ado let's get into it.**

As Izuku walked home he pulled out and lit a cigarette. Smoking was a habit he picked up over his time as a vigilante. His smoke ability made it so the smoke had no negative effects on his body so he didn't particularly care about his addiction. And it was most certainly an addiction considering he has ten packs of cigs on him at any given time. Once he got back to his little studio apartment, paid for by underworld bounties he got through bringing people to justice, he grabbed some leftovers, ate, and took a nap. That's been his schedule for the past year. After his nap he would go out and patrol the streets for criminals. The night he met All Might he did his regular patrols while contemplating the ramifications of going to UA before realizing he would still be able to return home and continue on with his work. The night before he would meet with All Might however was a little different from normal patrols.

"Shit! GUYS IT'S SMOKER WE GOTTA BOOK IT! LET'S G-" a kidnapper shouted before being cut off by a smack to the face by Izuku's juute.

"Yeesh kidnappers, pimps, and cleaners. I stumbled on quite the catch today." The White Hunter stated confidently.

"Like hell we'll be taken down by you!" several of the criminals shouted before an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"My, oh my. I've found quite the batch of naughty boys." said the seductive voice.

As the 18 only hero Midnight stepped out from the shadows, the criminals began slipping into unconsciousness one by one until Izuku was the only one left standing. This fact seemed to shock Midnight.

"How are you still standing Smoker?"

"What can I say Midnight? I'm made of smoke so it stands to reason that gaseous attacks don't exactly work on me." Izuku said smugly.

Our protagonist then proceeded to dodge an attack from Midnights whip. Izuku sheathed his juute on his back and engaged the pro hero in hand-to-hand combat. Despite the older woman's greater experience, Izuku's haki was more than capable of leveling the playing field. This was without taking into account the fact that Izuku was primarily defending and not using his logia powers. Midnight used a leg sweep to take the fight to the ground and ended up pinning Izuku's arms and straddling his waste. This gave her a good look at his face and she was shocked by the infamous White Hunter's youth.

"You're just a kid."

"Yup. Shocking ain't it?"

"What could have possibly set someone as young as you on a path like this?"

"Tragedy." Izuku said simply. "Tragedy is all it can take to turn an innocent kid into a jaded cynic."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I don't regret the choices I've made and I'm proud of the person I've become. I've already made the decision to follow the path of justice regardless of the methods I have to use. I'll face the consequences of that choice without blinking an eye."

"Such conviction." Midnight whispered. "It's a shame we're on different sides of the law Smoker. If I didn't have to bring you in I might have taken you out for dinner some time." She said more clearly.

"Maybe one day I'll be able to take you up on that Midnight. Not today unfortunately because you aren't taking me anywhere." Izuku said as he turned his entire body into smoke.

"Maybe one of these days we'll be able to have a chat without the false identities. I'll see you around Midnight." The boy said as the smoke rolled away leaving the pro hero shocked and then frustrated. She was also a little sad that the boy she had met suffered enough to turn him to the path of vigilantism.

'I can't help, but hope that he stays safe.'

"Until we meet again Smoker the White Hunter." She said with a soft smile on her face, unaware that the object of her affections heard her voice and saw her smile before letting out a soft smile of his own.

'Mom probably wouldn't approve, the law certainly wouldn't, Knuckleduster just might. I certainly do.' the vigilante thought to himself before returning home.

After school the boy made his way to Dagobah beach and was surprised that the number one hero was not present. Izuku shrugged before hopping onto a piece of trash and lighting a cigarette. He didn't have to wait too long as the pro hero showed up shortly after.

"I APOLOGIZE FOR MY TARDINESS MY BOY! YOU SEE THERE WAS A VILLAIN TO TAKE CARE OF AND THEN- are you smoking?"

"Yup."

"How do you even-"

"I have my ways. I'm made of smoke so it doesn't hurt me anyway so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I see. Have you come to a decision, Smoker?"

"Yes I have. Feel free to sign me up for UA."

"I'm glad to see you've chosen to be a hero my boy. You have my recommendation so you will be taking the exam for recommended students."

"I see. When is it?"

"You have three months to prepare.'

"Sounds good." Izuku said as he dropped the cigarette butt into a metal container he keeps on him. He lit another one before taking his leave.

"I'm sure I'll see you around Mr. Number one hero."

"I should inform you that you won't be allowed to smoke in class."

"I expected as much."

"Very well I look forward to seeing your progress my boy."

Three months passed by and the recommendation exam came. It wasn't too terribly difficult so he didn't try too hard. He ranked just below a boy with red and white hair, and just above a girl with black hair in a spiky ponytail. He just had to wait seven more months before attending the country's top hero school. Between vigilante work and school work the time passed by fairly quickly. Izuku didn't have anymore run-ins with Midnight unfortunately, but he had the feeling he would see her again at some point. He stepped into class 1-a and was greeted with a rather….unfortunate sight.

"Get your feet off the desks! You're being disrespectful towards the people who came before us!"

"Shut the fuck up! What school did you even go to?"

"I went to Somei Private Academy. I'm Tenya Iida, nice to meet you."

"Somei huh? So you're an elite? I'll enjoy blasting you apart."

"Blasting me apart!? Are you sure you're in the right place!?"

Izuku shared a class with his old bully and an uptight robot. That was sure to be fun.

"Ah another student. Pleased to meet you I'm-"

"Tenya Iida, I heard. I'm Izuku Midoriya, pleased to meet ya."

"DEKU YOU QUIRKLESS SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"One not quirkless" Izuku said while coating his arms in armament haki. "Two I got here through recommendations. So do both of us a favor and stay away from me yeah?"

Katsuki was shocked that Izuku had a "quirk" AND got in through recommendations.

'I'm gonna crush that fucking nerd!' the bully thought angrily.

Izuku sat down and kept to himself while the rest of the class conversed. Until a man in a sleeping bag showed up and called the class to order.

"It took you kids eight seconds to get situated. That shows you lack rationality. I'm Shota Aizawa, you're homeroom teacher. Grab and gym uniform, change, and head outside. We're doing a quirk apprehension test."

The kids made it outside and Aizawa, who Izuku recognized as Eraserhead, had Katsuki demonstrate the ball throw with his quirk. Several students said it looked fun so Aizawa threatened expulsion for whoever placed last. Izuku was planning on holding back since he was in the same class as the two other top recommendation students. That is until Aizawa told him to actually try. So Izuku came out first in everything minus the 50-meter run which he held back on. This had the other two recommendation students glaring at him for holding back during their entrance assessment. The rest of the classes go by uneventfully until modern art histort rolls around. The teacher just so happens to be Midnight. She walks in and locks eyes with Izuku who looked shocked before smirking a bit and speaking to the pro hero.

"Ah Ms. Midnight! Thank you again for saving me from those kidnappers several months ago."

"N-no problem kid. "W-what did you say your name was again?"

"Ah I shouldn't be surprised you were probably to busy to learn my name. I'm Izuku Midoriya."

The perverts in the class were crying about the injustice of Izuku getting saved by Midnight while Izuku was thinking about the injustice of a peeping pervert like Mineta being allowed in UA. The class goes by with Midnight and Izuku taking discrete glances towards one another that go unnoticed by the other students. The class ends and as the students leave Midnight called out to Izuku.

"Midoriya could you stay after class for a moment?"

The boy nodded and the perverts started crying which caused a vein to grow on his forehead. It was only after the door closed that Izuku spoke up.

"What did you need Ms. Kayama?" Izuku said with a smirk.

"You know damn well what I had you stay for. What are you doing here Smoker?"

"Well our last talk got me thinking so I applied to UA. Now here I am.'

"Yet I didn't see you at the entrance exam."

"Recommendations." Izuku said not losing his shit eating grin for one second.

"What's your angle Smoker."

"Call it trying something different."

"Don't fuck around with me damn it!" the pro said while slamming her fist on her desk.

"Fine. If you must know after I took out the sludge villain several months back All Might approached me and offered me a spot here. After the little encounter we had and after hearing you shocked by my convictions I made the decision to try things your way. So I accepted his offer and here I am."

Midnight was shocked, at the fact that he heard her whisper and at the fact that it was her who swayed him to becoming a hero. She let slip the small smile she had at their last encounter and made him an offer.

"So since we're on the same side of the law. How bout dinner at my place?"

Izuku grinned. "Sounds good. What time?"

"Is seven alright?"

"Seven sounds great. I'll see ya then Midnight."

"I can't wait Smoker."

Izuku left class and proceeded to the next class with a note. Lunch and other normal classes rolled by until the heroics class came by. All Might was the teacher.

"I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR NORMALLY. GREETINGS CLASS WELCOME TO THE HEROICS CLASS. TODAY WE WILL HAVE BATTLE TRAINING." the pro hero said.

The reactions were mixed as the students made their way to the locker rooms with their costumes. As Izuku is recognized by his smoke rather than his costume he was allowed to use his vigilante costume and his juute. All Might explained the exercise and that students would be put in pairs by drawing lots.

"Sir! Surely there is a more efficient method of picking partners!"

"Open your mind Iida. Heroes have to make impromptu team ups all the time. This'll make good practice."

"You are correct Midoriya! Forgive my ignorance!"

Izuku ended up being paired with Ochako Uraraka, one of the students he was relative friends with, and was pit against Katsuki and Iida.

"Me against Katsuki huh?" Izuku said indifferently. He preferred to focus on the objective so he didn't care too much about Katsuki's grudge. He walked with Uraraka mentally planning the different ways things could go. Regardless of how Izuku would take Katsuki out quick and get to the objective.

 **Well well well. Two chapters out on the same day seems like a miracle to me. There is a new poll on my profile and I'd appreciate if you dudes voted on it. Well it seems like our logia boi moves faster than our arrancar boi in terms of romance. I hope you dudes enjoyed feel free to leave reviews, I always appreciate them. That's all for now my dudes just remember Hentai is the one true god.**


	3. Chapter Three: Battle TrainingDate Time

**Greetings my dudes. Chapter 3 of Vigilant Plume is here. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed the story so far. This chapter will include the battle training, dinner with Midnight, and Midnight learning of Smoke Boi's backstory. Maybe some other stuff if inspiration strikes me as I write. I think that's all so without further ado let's get into it.**

"Uh, Midoriya I really hope you have a plan because I have no idea how we're gonna beat guys as strong as Bakugo and Iida."

"Uraraka does the phrase 'no plan survives contact with the enemy' ring any bells?"

"Oh man! Are you saying we have to wing it?"

"No, because there's an exception to every rule and this is one of those exceptions."

"Really!?"

"Yup. Bakugo and I have a less than pleasant history so he's going to attack me from the get go. That's absolutely certain. After I deal with him, it's just a matter of distracting Iida so we can get to the bomb."

' _Phew, Midoriya seems to know what he's doing so I'll just follow his lead. It helps that he's kinda cute too. Wait what!? No! Bad Ochako! Focus on the training_.'

Izuku and Uraraka made their way into the building after All Might announced the training's start. The moment the two heroes stepped into the building Izuku's eyes sharpened just as they would on patrol. Uraraka noticed this and silently wondered what could cause such a change. Just as Izuku predicted Bakugo came charging towards the pair shouting his favorite word as he did so causing Uraraka to scream in fear. **(A/N that word is 'die' for those of you that didn't know)**

Unfortunately for Bakugo, Izuku had superb observational skills even without haki. As such Izuku was able to draw his juute, redirect the blonde's hand so the explosion went off in his face, twist him in a way that took the boy to the ground with his arms pinned, and pinned the boy's throat with his juute. All in one fluid motion. The ruthless efficiency of Izuku's counter attack earned a frightened squeak from Uraraka and several negative comments from those viewing the battle.

"Uraraka, wrap him with the capture tape please."

"Oh, uh, yea right." the girl responded nervously.

After capturing Bakugo and thus taking him out of the battle, the two heroes made their way towards Iida. The plan was that Izuku would distract Iida so that Uraraka would be able to get to the bomb and in doing so secure the victory. Once they approached the bomb room however, Iida's "method acting" caused Uraraka to laugh out alerting him to their presence.

 _'Shit!'_ Izuku thought to himself as he moved Uraraka out of the way so he could intercept the speedster's attack. Using armament with his juute, Izuku was able to send Iida a good distance away from the bomb.

"Get going. I can deal with him, all that's left is for you to do your part."

"R-right!"

Iida saw Uraraka make a mad dash towards the bomb and immediately moved to intercept her. Izuku however stopped him by throwing his haki covered juute straight to his knee causing the speedster to lose control and earning more negative comments from the students. Izuku retrieved his weapon just as Uraraka captured the bomb, earning them the victory.

" **All right class can someone tell me who the MVP of this match was**?"

Yaoyorozu was the one who answered. "The MVP was Uraraka. Bakugo was too focused on Midoriya, Iida's acting distracted him, and Midoriya himself was unnecessarily ruthless. Uraraka maintained the role of hero and accomplished her goal."

" **That is…. INCORRECT**."

The class was quite surprised at this answer.

" **You see you are correct about Young Bakugo and Young Iida. However you are incorrect about Young Midoriya and Young Uraraka. When Young Bakugo rushed in to attack Young Uraraka froze long enough for her to be incapable of defending against Young Bakugo's attack. It is also easy to see that Young Bakugo and Young Midoriya have some form of bad blood between each other. While Young Bakugo intended to solve the issue by duking it out, Young Midoriya set aside his negative feelings and dealt with the scenario efficiently. As for the case with Young Iida, Young Uraraka was unable to keep her composure which alerted Young Iida to their presence. Once again Young Midoriya acted efficiently and was able to shield his partner not once, but twice which gave them the victory. Thus the MVP is Young Midoriya**."

"Uh I gotta agree with Yaoyorozu in saying that Midoriya acted way too ruthless to be a hero, ribbit." Tsuyu responded. Izuku made his own response before All Might could say anything.

"My methods are my own. I just so happen to choose efficiency over the glamorous and idolized method that most heroes choose. It isn't my problem if you guys don't like it."

"You didn't have to be that much of a dick though dude." said Kaminari.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you by taking the exercise seriously. Tch like I give a damn, if it gets the job done in the most efficient way possible with the tools at my disposal, then that's the way I'm gonna do it."

" **Now, now students. There's no need to argue. While some of you and even some pros would disagree with Young Midoriya's methods, that does not make him any less heroic. Why your homeroom teacher, Aizawa, is much the same way. He doesn't care for media attention and works with the same efficiency that Young Midoriya prefers**."

All Might's statement effectively silenced everyone. While several of the students still disagreed with Izuku's ruthless efficiency, they couldn't openly speak out about it without essentially accusing their homeroom teacher of not being heroic. With no more criticism, Izuku had no reason to defend himself thus he quieted down as well. The rest of the battles went on uneventfully, except for the battle involving Shoto Todoroki. He much like Izuku went for efficiency, the only difference being he used his powerful quirk rather than close quarters skill. This resulted in him getting praised for his quirk, which caused Izuku more than a little irritation. Todoroki seemed to notice this as he decided to approach Izuku after class.

"Midoriya."

"Hm. Ya need something Todoroki?"

"For what it's worth I don't have any problems with your methods."

"I figured as much seeing as you weren't talking."

"I actually agree with you. Efficiency is what should matter most."

"Ya know I misjudged you Todoroki."

"How so?"

"After your little display in class and all the praise you got for your quirk, I assumed that you'd be a more soft spoken version of Bakugo. I'm glad to see that I'm wrong."

"I'm glad you're wrong too. Bakugo is _not_ someone I want to be like."

"Todoroki. _No one_ should want to be like Bakugo."

The two students shared a small chuckle before Izuku continued leaving again. "I'll see ya around Todoroki. Maybe we can hang sometime."

"Hang?"

"You know, hang out, chill, have fun doing stuff."

"You….want to hang out….with me?"

"Yup. We efficient folk gotta stick together ya know."

"I'd like that sometime." Todoroki said with an _almost_ unnoticeable smile.

"Sounds good. I'll see ya around dude."

"Yea. See ya."

As Izuku was making his way home a familiar voice caused him to turn around.

"It's good to see you're making friends. Especially seeing how many less than pleasant things I heard about your battle training."

"Spectacular. More criticism about my methods. Just what I needed Midnight, just what I needed."

"Who said anything about criticism. If you want my opinion they're just jealous of the gap between you and them."

"Well then Ms. People Reader, why did they praise Todoroki for being just as ruthless? I have my own answer, but I'm curious about yours."

"Because they understand the gap between themselves and Todoroki. He has a powerful quirk, it's understandable and they can accept it. What they can't accept is how you managed to be more skilled than them."

"Bingo."

"So, I know I said seven, buuut seeing as I happened to run into you, what do you think about starting our date early."

"I have no complaints, but you should be a bit more careful about the things you say in public. A certain grape might overhear and his reaction may or may not send me into a relapse to dish out some good old fashioned vigilante justice."

"Yeesh, tell me about it. I could feel his eyes on me for the entire class."

"He tried peeping into the girls locker room too."

"Now I'm not one to talk, but he really should tone it down a little."

"He needs to be dropped from the hero course is what needs to happen."

"Hahaha, I certainly wouldn't complain."

The pair continued talking until they got to Midnight's apartment. She went to go change and Izuku opened a window and lit a cigarette. The R-rated hero was quite surprised when she stepped out and saw her 15 year-old student/love interest smoking.

"You smoke?"

"You don't?"

"I never said that." Nemuri said as she plucked a cigarette from Izuku's opened pack. She then lit her smoke with Izuku's and plopped on the couch, dragging the younger boy with her.

"I was just surprised that my incredibly attractive and well muscled student did."

"My name is Smoker. What did you expect."

"Touché."

The pair watched some tv while making small talk for a while before the older woman decided to try and figure out what set her new boyfriend on his vigilante path.

"Izuku." Nemuri said, which immediately caught the boy's attention seeing as it was the first time she said his given name.

"Yea?"

"When we first met you said that tragedy was what set you on your path as a vigilante. What happened?" Izuku let out a sigh before answering.

"Do you remember, about six years back two gigantification type quirk users were fighting? They crushed an apartment complex in their battle. An apartment complex where I lived with my mom. I made it out fine, but my mom was caught under a lot of rubble. I called out for someone, anyone to come save her, but I was ignored. The heroes, the police, the ones who are supposed to help people, whose job it is to save people, turned a blind eye and ignored me. So color me surprised when it's a vigilante, a criminal, who helps me get the rubble off my mother. It was too late though. My mom was dying and her last request was for that vigilante to raise me. And he did."

Nemuri immediately wrapped her boyfriend into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"It's fine. It was six years ago and besides not everyone can be saved. Unfortunately I had to learn that the hard way, but it's a necessary lesson."

"No! It's not ok! You're just a kid, you shouldn't have to learn that lesson and especially not that early in your life!"

"Heh can't argue with you there." Izuku put his hand on her cheek and looked her straight in the eye and said "Listen Nemuri I appreciate how concerned you are and how upset you are really I do, but life is cruel and I was dealt a bad hand. I was devastated and I mourned, but that vigilante who saved me taught me that my mom would want me to move forward. So that's what I'm doing and I'm glad that you decided that it was worth it to move forward with me."

It was that last phrase that caused Nemuri's built up tears to fall. It's a little ironic, Izuku comforting someone who was crying due to _his_ tragedy and not the other way around. The older woman stopped crying after a few minutes and started profusely apologizing for bringing down the mood of their date. Izuku reassured her that it was fine and that it was nice to talk about it. After that their date was quite nice. They decided on a lazy dinner with pizza and barbecue wings, and watched movies for the remainder of the night. Eventually however Izuku realized that he didn't have a change of clothes and had to go home.

"Are you sure you need to go?"

"Yes Nemuri I'm sure."

"But couldn't you just go home and come back."

"There's no point considering how late it is."

"But I wanna cuddle some more!" Nemuri pouted. So Izuku leaned forwards and kissed her. "There. That should hold you over until the next time I come over."

"You better pack a bag mister because you just earned yourself a weekend with Midnight. And we are gonna kiss and cuddle the entiiiire weekend away while watching movies and eating food that's terrible for us."

"Oh yeah totally. Because that's all you want to do Ms. R-rated hero." Izuku said with a sly smirk.

"You know what they say 'whatever happens, happens' after all." Nemuri replied with a seductive grin.

"I look forward to it _Nemu_."

"You are now only allowed to call me Nemu. I will not respond to anything else unless the situation calls for it."

"Sounds good to me. Now goodbye for real."

"See ya later Smokey."

And after that exchange Izuku left and went home. Nemuri loved her new nickname, and Izuku was indifferent about his. Izuku chuckled at what Mineta's reaction would be if he saw their last exchange of the night. Just as he got home he received a text from a certain half-and-half.

Todoroki: Would you be alright with hanging out tomorrow.

Todoroki: You don't have to if you don't want to.

Smokey: Sure sounds good dude.

Smokey: You wanna hang right after school or would you prefer to go home and get changed first.

Todoroki: I'd prefer to get changed first. Does meeting back up in front of the school sound good.

Smokey: Sounds great. I look forward to it.

And with that Izuku had plans to hang out with someone for the first time in a very, very long time. He had no idea what they could do, but he would figure it out or he wasn't Smoker the White Hunter.

 **Bang! Chapter 3 for Vigilant Plume is done my dudes. First thing to mention is that Izuku is gonna have Todoroki be Brodoroki just like in Smiles and Puppet Strings. I hope you dudes don't mind cuz Todoroki and Izuku is a gr8 brotp. Second idk bout you guys, but I smell a potential love rivalry between Midnight and Uraraka. Lemme know if you guys want something like that or if you want Midnight to be the sole focus as I throw Uraraka to the curb. Regardless of a rivalry Midnight will be the one Izuku will stay with, but if you dudes want some drama I will do my best to provide. Third when Izuku leaves UA do you guys want Todoroki and Midnight to follow him, or do you want them to stay at UA. Or do you want one to follow and the other to stay. Either way let me know. As always suggestions for this story, my other stories, and future stories are always appreciated. That's all for now my dudes and remember Hentai is the one true god.**


End file.
